Here Come the Power Rangers and Mighty Ducks (Transcript)
Here is the Transcript for Here Come the Power Rangers and Mighty Ducks. Narrator: When the Earth was in great danger, Ransik assembled Twilight Sparkle and her friends to save the universe. The war was raging when Nightmare Moon Ivan Ooze each began a full scale battle. Until, The Rangers finally defeated them one by one. But now, A new threat arose as Bowser and his evil army of Koopa begins to conquer the Earth. Only our heroes can stop him. They are Power Rangers Harmony Force! The Episode begins one day at Sugarcube Corner, Where Pinkie Pie was baking a special cake for Unico. Pinkie Pie: So, What do you think, Girls? I'll bet Unico will love this cake. Princess Peach: It looks delicious, Pinkie. Princess Daisy: I think so too, Peach. Pauline: So, Is it ready yet? Pinkie Pie: Just about, Pauline. (finished the frosting) Rosalina: It was done. Unico: Wow, Pinkie. That's the best cake you've ever baked! Pinkie Pie: Thanks, Unico. It's the least I can do. Best Cake Ever! Just then, Alex Xanatos and Moana Waialiki came to check on her for a minute. Alexander Fox Xanatos: Hey, Pinkie Pie. Nice cake you made. Pinkie Pie: Thanks, I've made this especially for Unico. Moana Waialiki: That's really amazing, Pinkie. Unico: It sure is, Moana. It's the nicest thing Pinkie Pie has ever done. Rosalina: I know, It's the least she'd ever did for us. Alexander Fox Xanatos: Wow, Go figure. Meanwhile, Twilight Sparkle arrived to visit her brother, Shining Armor, her sister in-law, Dean Cadance, And her baby niece, Flurry Heart. Twilight Sparkle: Hi, Everyone. Shining Armor: Twilight, We didn't actually think you'd pay a visit. Twilight Sparkle: I just thought I'd see how any of you are doing, Shining Armor. How's Flurry Heart anyway? Dean Cadance: She's doing just fine, Twilight. As Flurry Heart sees Twilight, She walks straight to her. Twilight Sparkle: Hi, Flurry. (picks up her baby niece) How are you doing today? Flurry Heart: (giggles) Twilight Sparkle: (sets her down gently) So, How're things going at Crystal Prep? Dean Cadance: It was hard work, But got our own checks from Ransik while Nadira babysits Flurry Heart. Just then, Flurry spilled the chocolate pudding at the kitchen. Flurry Heart: Uh-Oh. Dean Cadance: Flurry, We've worked very hard making our own pudding. As Cadance had to get her, She accidentally steps on the pudding. Dean Cadance: Oops, Guess I'll have to clean my shoes. With that said, Everyone laughed. Suddenly, Twilight and her friends came to the Crystal Prep Secret Lab. Twilight Sparkle: We came as soon as we could, Ransik. Ransik: The portal is opening. Aikko: But why? Blossom: I have no idea. Ken Utonium: Who do you think it is, Sunset? Sunset Shimmer: I think we're about to find out, Ken. Just then, Some more friends of Mario and Donkey Kong came out of the portal. Donkey Kong: It's Wrinkly Kong, Swanky Kong, Lanky Kong, Kiddy Kong! Mario: And our other friends from Mushroom Kingdom! Luigi: And our Mama and Papa! Blue Toad and Yellow Toad: Ours too! Princess Peach: Our friends are here! Jumpman: Good to see you boys again. Julie: We've missed you two so much. Toad Frederick: Hello, Boys. Toad Priscilla: Did you miss us? Florida: Welcome to our lab, Friends. Professor Utonium: My goodness, We're gonna need more rooms to build for our new friends. Ransik: (brought out his toolbox) Not a problem, Professor. With quick remodeling, Ransik and his reformed alliance started building more rooms in the secret lab. Meanwhile at the Koopa Kingdom, A large ship of the Saurian Empire appeared on top. Bowser: Who's there!? Lord Dragaunus: Come now, Bowser. Is this anyway to treat an old friend? Viluy: It's Lord Dragaunus. Kamek: And Siege, Chameleon and Wraith. Bowser Jr.: What're you guys doing here? Chameleon: (shape shifts Jimmy Durante) Nothin' much, Junior. Just thought you could use some help! Ha-cha-cha-cha-cha! Bowser: We're listening. Lord Dragaunus: The Power Rangers you despised are gathering more allies from other dimensions, We cannot allow them to gain more allies. Otherwise, We'd fail our attempt to conquer the universe. Siege: You guys are gonna need all the help you can get. Mistress 9: Very well then, You're in. Night Wind: Revenge will be ours soon enough. Bowser: Now then, It's time we bring out another Koopa. Lord Dragaunus: You heard your father, Jackson. Jackson Koopa: Here he comes now. Koopa of the Jungle: (yells like Tarzan) Ready to rumble! Bowser: Excellent. The Rangers won't know it, But they will eventually fall! Soon, All the villains laughed evilly in hopes to conquer the world. Meanwhile, Twilight and her friends arrived to see Rainbow Dash and the Wonderbolts play hockey at the Pond. Twilight Sparkle: This is it, Guys. Rainbow Dash and the Wonderbolts are up against the Mighty Ducks. Spike: There is something odd I've heard about them. Mona: Me too, Spike. Cheryl: Go, Rainbow Dash! Rainbow Dash: Come on, Team. We've got a game to win! Spitfire: You heard Rainbow Dash, Let's win us a trophy! Soarin: Oh yeah, I'm ready! Fleetfoot: Same here! Rainbow Dash: We can take'em! Wildwing Flashblade: We can take'em, Team. We won't rest until we win. Nosedive Flashblade: We're way ahead of ya, Bro. Duke L'Orange: This isn't about winning, It's about our legend. Tanya Vanderflock: I'm with Duke on this one, I don't really care about winning. Check "Grin" Hardwing: We must always be one with the puck. With the bell rang, The Wonderbolts and the Mighty Ducks started playing. Toad Frederick: Look at them go, Jumpman. Jumpman: I can see them, Frederick. Scootaloo: Go, Rainbow Dash! Rainbow Dash: Yeah, Time for one shot! As she hits the puck, The Wonderbolts scored one point. Prince Daisley: Go, Mighty Ducks! Dixie Kong: Give it all you got! Pechakucha: Win this game! Nosedive Flashblade: Man, These guys are killing us! Duke L'Orange: We ain't backing down just yet! Mallory McMallord: Then, Let's keep going until we win! Spitfire: You guys are about to eat my ice! Wildwing Flashblade: Not unless you eat our first! Julie: Look at her go! Toad Priscilla: Let's see who'll win. Just as the Wonderbolts and the Mighty Ducks made their scores, They remain a tie 5 to 5. The Announcer: And the Wonderbolts and the Mighty Ducks had the score tied up! Phil Palmfeather: I don't believe it, They're not even breaking a sweat! Rainbow Dash: Yes, We got the score tied! Mario and Luigi: Mama Mia! Blue Toad and Yellow Toad: Woah! Pab: My goodness! The Announcer: Laddies and Gentlemen, It's time to call in a draw! Tanya Vanderflock: Boy, Those visitors sure know their stuff. Wildwing Flashblade: But at least the score's tied. Come on, Let's congratulate them. Just as they were about to meet with the Wonderbolts, Canard Thunderbeak appeared out of nowhere. Canard Thunderbeak: Hey, Wildwing. Wildwing Flashblade: (surprisingly) Conard, Is it really you!? Canard Thunderbeak: The one and only, Pal. Just as Canard and Wildwing shook their hands, The rest of his friends were glad to see him. Tanya Vanderflock: How'd you get all this way from here? Nosedive Flashblade: Yeah, And what're Lucretia DeCoy and Falcone doing here? Canard Thunderbeak: It's a long story, Nosedive. I'll explain later. Meanwhile at the Crystal Prep Secret Lab, Princess Peach realized the Mighty Ducks on the viewing globe. Princess Peach: Ransik, Professor Utonium, I've heard great legends about how the Mighty Ducks protect the entire universe from Lord Dragaunus and his lackeys to carry on Drake DuCaine's legacy. Ransik: Yes, Which is precisely why I've gathered you all here. Professor Utonium: If what Peach say is true, Then we could use their help to stop Dragaunus. Toadette: And we will, Professor. Birdo: I second that. Spike: Me too. Princess Peach: Then we all agree to have the Mighty Ducks help us stop Dragaunus and his henchmen. Starlight Glimmer: I'm ready for this. Sandy Cheeks: Same here. Lucretia DeCoy: After Canard escape the time worm, He saved me from Dragaunus sending me to the Dimensional Limbo. Falcone: And I've paid my debt to society, Only to redeem myself to fight alongside with you all. Mirage: I hope it's safe to trust them. Duke L'Orange: I for one use to be a natural jewel thief, I'm sure Falcone's skills will be put to good use like mine. Canard Thunderbeak: And it looks like you guys got our help, We support you every step of the way. Amethyst Utonium: Thank you, Canard. Breezie: Thank you so much. Just as Twilight and her friends get aquatinted with the Mighty Ducks, The Wild Force and Ninja Storm Rangers came to see them. Cole Evans: Twilight. Twilight Sparkle: Cole, Shane, Guys. What're you all doing here. Shane Clarke: We've got trouble at Turtle Cove, We need your help. And in the nick of time, Mario, Donkey Kong and all of his friends came to see them. Mario: If you need help, We're your group! Rosalina: Mind if we join in? Tori Hanason: Sure. Shane Clarke: Any friends of Twilight and her friends are welcome to join in. Soon enough, They meet at the Animarium where Princess Shayla and Sensei Kanoi Watanabe. Princess Shayla: (appearing from the sacred water) Hello, Friends. Sensei Kanoi Watanabe: We are grateful you would come. Brick: We're just glad we did, Sensei Watanabe. Cameron Watanabe: We came as soon as we could, Dad. Sensei Kanoi Watanabe: And I'm glad you've brought Twilight and all of her friends for help, Cam. Toadsworth: My goodness, The Animarium is so beautiful. Patty the Parasol: Sure is. Cole Evans: Dragaunus is on the move, He's planing to pollute Turtle Cove. Twilight Sparkle: We'll help anyway we can, Cole. We'll need help from the Mighty Ducks. So, Twilight, Cole and Shane started working on some strategies. Back at the Crystal Prep Secret Lab, Phil Palmfeather entered it as he met with Ransik. Phil Palmfeather: Wow, Nice place you got here. Ransik: Phil Palmfeather, Didn't expect to see you here. Ken Utonium: Me either. Florida: It's alright, Ransik. Ms. Sara Bellum: We brought him here just to be sure he could help us. Ransik: Phil, Can't you see we're in a middle of crisis on account Bowser and his alliance? Phil Palmfeather: That's why I'm here, Ransik. I just thought I could support you guys with my friends. Principal Celestia: I see. Talking Dog: We're listening. Phil Palmfeather: If we work together, We'll combine our knowledge in order for our friends to win their battle. Ransik: Very well, Phil. If that's the idea you want, Then we'll ensure the Rangers and their allies will win. Just then, There was an alarm going red. Professor Utonium: It's Dragaunus, He and his henchmen are on the attack! Ransik: We must warn the Rangers! Ken Utonium: I'm helping my Dad with the work, Mr. Palmfeather. Phil Palmfeather: (chuckles) Good for you, Little man. With Lord Dragaunus and his henchmen were attacking the city, There's no stop to them. Lord Dragaunus: (laughs evilly) With those Ducks and Rangers out of the way, We shall conquer this world. Seige: I've waited a long time for this. Chameleon: (as Forrest Gump) Evil is as Evil does. Lord Dragaunus: It's time we let them come to us. Wraith: How're we going to this, Lord Dragaunus? Lord Dragaunus: You'll see soon enough once Bowser has his Koopa ready, Wraith. Soon, Bowser send a new Koopa called Koopa of the Jungle to begin his rampage. Bowser: Destroy the Power Rangers, Koopa of the Jungle. And let no one else get in your way. Koopa of the Jungle: Me ready to smash Rangers, Master. Ludwig Von Koopa: Now, There's an evil Koopa for ya. Drake the Dark Toad: I see what you mean, Ludwig. Koopa of the Jungle: Time to attack. Mistress 9: Now, We're getting somewhere. Meanwhile, Wildwing and Twilight agreed to begin their team effort. Wildwing Flashblade: It's not gonna be easy, Twilight. You don't know what Dragaunus is capable of. Twilight Sparkle: Don't worry, Wildwing. If we work together, We'll win our fight and save Turtle Cove. Wildwing Flashblade: You really think so, Twilight? Twilight Sparkle: I don't think so, I know so. Then, Alex prepared the Solar Eclipse Spell to reawaken Goliath and the other gargoyles for help. Alexander Fox Xanatos: Goliath, Dragaunus is back. Goliath: Where can we meet Twilight and the others? Alexander Fox Xanatos: At Turtle Cove, The Mighty Ducks will meet us there too. Hudson: We'll be there soon, Lad. Elisa Maza: I can tell this is not just a drill. Angela: But Wildwing and the others will need our help. Prince Pearce: And they'll have it, Angela. Meanwhile, Dean Cadance and Shining Armor were spending their time with their baby, Flurry Heart. Dean Cadance: Isn't this great, Shining Armor? We can finally relax at the park with our baby. Flurry Heart: (cooing) Shining Armor: I know, Cadance. I'm just glad Ransik is giving us a break. Suddenly, Siege, Chameleon and Wraith came out of nowhere. Siege: Surprise! Chameleon: (as Dirty Harry) You've got to ask yourselves one question, "Do We Feel Lucky"! Well, Do ya, Punks! With nowhere else to run, Wraith and Siege captured Cadance and Shining Armor. Shining Armor: Hey, Back off! Dean Cadance: Take your hands off me! Chameleon: Now, To grab the brat next! Just as he was about to take Flurry Heart, Cole and Alyssa came and ambushed him. Cole Evans: (kicks Chameleon away) Back off! Alyssa Enrilé: (takes Flurry Heart) It's okay, Flurry. You're safe. Shining Armor: Let us go! Siege: Not a chance! Dean Cadance: Let go! Wraith: (trapped them with a forcefield) We got what we came for! And without a trace, They disappeared with Shining Armor and Cadance. Alyssa Enrilé: (as she and Cole powered down) They got away, Cole. And they took Cadance and Shining Armor. Cole Evans: We'll get them back, Alyssa. For Twilight and Flurry Heart. Flurry Heart: (fusses for her parents) At the Animarium, Twilight and her friends had to think of a plan to save Cadance and Shining Armor. Twilight Sparkle: We've got to save my brother and Cadance, I just don't want to see Flurry Heart alone like this. Canard Thunderbeak: No worries, Twilight. We'll get them back, You'll see. Merrick Baliton: Canard's right, Twilight. We're all in this together no matter what. Professor E. Gadd: Well said, Merrick. Starlow: There's always a way to succeed any rescue. Toadbert: Of course there is, Starlow. Max Cooper: And we never give up without a fight. Waluigi: Right you are, Max. So, Everyone make ready for the rescue mission. With no time to waste, The Rangers, Justice Squad, Mario, his friends and Mighty Ducks prepared their rescue mission. Twilight Sparkle: Well, There's no turning back now. Wildwing Flashblade: Don't worry, Twilight. We'll save your brother and Cadance together. Mario: Right you are, Wildwing. Darkwing Duck: Okay, Team. Let's Get Dangerous! So, They set off to rescue Shining Armor and Cadance. Meanwhile at the open field, The Dragaunus and his goons along with Koopa of the Jungle waited for the Rangers. Lord Dragaunus: It's only a matter of time, Those fools are up for their demise. Shining Armor: You won't get away with this, Dragaunus. My sister will defeat you. Dean Cadance: And so will the Other Rangers, You just wait and see. Lord Dragaunus: Oh, We'll see about that alright. Now, Won't we? Shane Clarke: How about now, Dragaunus!? At last, The Rangers gathered with the Mighty Ducks along with Mario and his friends. Twilight Sparkle: This is as far as you'll go, Dragaunus. Now, Release my brother and sister in-law! Blossom: If you won't... ! Purple Toad: Then, We'll have to make you! Princess Citrus: Everyone ready? Cappy: Ready, Citrus! Siege: We've waited a long time for this! Mirage: So have we. It's Morphin' Time! The Mane 6: Harmony, Full Power! Sunset Shimmer: Wisdom Power, Energize! Spike: Honor Power, Unleashed! Starlight Glimmer: Equality Power, Arise! Mirage: Passionate Power, Unite! The Harmony Force Rangers morphing sequence begins. The Wild Force Rangers: Wild Access! HA! Next, The Wild Force Rangers morphing sequence. The Wind Rangers: Ninja Storm! The Thunder Rangers: Thunder Storm! Cameron Watanabe: Samurai Storm! All together: Ranger Form! HA! Then, The Ninja Storm Rangers morphing sequence. Twilight Sparkle: Magic! Applejack: Honesty! Fluttershy: Kindness! Pinkie Pie: Laughter! Rarity: Generosity! Rainbow Dash: Loyalty! Sunset Shimmer: Wisdom! Spike: Honor! Starlight Glimmer: Equality! Mirage: Passionate! Altogether: Harmony Begin, Our Power Within! Power Rangers Harmony Force! The Harmony Force Symbol appears. Cole Evans: Blazing Lion! Taylor Earhardt: Soaring Eagle! Max Cooper: Surging Shark! Danny Delgado: Iron Bison! Alyssa Enrilé: Noble Tiger! Merrick Baliton: Howling Wolf! Cole Evans: Guardians of the earth, United we roar! The Wild Force Rangers altogether: Power Rangers Wild Force! The Wild Force symbol appears. Shane Clarke: Power of Air! Tori Hanson: Power of Water! Dustin Brooks: Power of Earth! Hunter Bradley: Power of Crimson Thunder! Blake Bradley: Power of Navy Thunder! Cameron Watanabe: Green Samurai Power! Marah: Power of Mist! Kapri: Power of Sky! Eric McKnight: Power of Fire! All together: Power Rangers Ninja Storm! The Ninja Storm symbol appears. Twilight Sparkle: Power Rangers Unite! Altogether: Power Rangers Forever! As colors of smokes and explosions appeared, The blue trademark smoke appeared. The Friendly Five: We are the Terrors that Flap in the Night! We are the King of the Jungle! The Calm before the Storm! Darkwing Duck: I am Darkwing Duck! Nega-Megavolt: I am Darkwing Megavolt! Nega-Quackerjack: I am Darkwing Quackerjack! Nega-Bushroot: I am Darkwing Bushroot! Nega-Liquidator: I am Darkwing Liquidator! Leia: (uses the Star Key) Key of the star, With powers burning bright, Reveal the staff and shine your light, Release! (The Star Key turns into Star Wand and she prepares for a battle) Darkwing Duck: Justice Squad, Mighty Ducks and Mushroom and Jungle Heroes, Assemble! Just as Rangers and Heroes come together, The battle was about to begin. Koopa of the Jungle: Koopa Minions, Attack! Twilight Sparkle: Let's do this! As they fought off the Koopa Minions, Mario, Donkey Kong and their friends went on first. Mario: Let's take down these Koopa Minions! Donkey Kong: Way ahead of ya, Mario! As they use their weapons and Power-ups, They took out many Koopa Minions. Cole Evans: Shane, Let's give Twilight a hand! Shane Clarke: You got it, Cole! Twilight Sparkle: Let's do this. Elemental Sword! Cole Evans: Falcon Summoner! Shane Clarke: Hawk Blaster! Altogether: Elemental Falcon and Hawk Blast! With every attack combined, They took out a lot of Koopa Minions. Alyssa Enrilé: Pinkie Pie, Starlight! Are you two ready!? Pinkie Pie: You bet, Alyssa! Starlight Glimmer: You first, Pinkie! Pinkie Pie: Laughter Lances! Starlight Glimmer: Tiple Equality Baton! Alyssa Enrilé: White Tiger Baton! Tori Hanson: Sonic Fin! Altogether: Laughter Equality Sonic White Tiger Strike! As they combine their attacks, More Koopa Minions were brought down. Taylor Earhardt: Come on, Dustin! Dustin Brooks: Right behind ya, Taylor! (to Fluttershy) Lead on, Fluttershy! Fluttershy: Got it, Dustin. Kindness Daggers! Sunset Shimmer: Light Wisdom Keyblade! Taylor Earhardt: Golden Eagle Sword! Dustin Brooks: Lion Hammer! Altogether: Kindness and Wisdom Eagle Lion Attack! With every attack combined, More Koopa Minions were brought down. Siege: You're finished, Beetle Boy! Blake Bradley: Guess again, Reptile Breath! Now, Max! As Max appeared out of the waters, He hit Siege made him landed on his back. Max Cooper: Ready when you are, RD! Rainbow Dash: Gotcha covered, Max! Loyalty Crossbow! Max Cooper: Blue Shark Fighting Fins! Blake Bradley: Navy Antler! Altogether: Loyalty Thunder Shark Attack! With one strike, Siege was getting weaker as he regrouped with Bowser's alliance. Danny Delgado: Hunter, Eric, Get ready on Spike's signal! Hunter Bradley: Gotcha, Danny! Eric McKnight: Here goes nothing! Spike: Now, Guys! Honor Blasters! Danny Delgado: Black Bison Axe! Hunter Bradley: Crimson Blaster! Eric McKnight: Flame Katana! Altogether: Honor Flaming Thunder Bison Charge! As the attack was charged, More Koopa Minions were brought down. Wraith: Do you really think you're a match for a saurian warlock? Rarity: You're not the only one with a staff of your own, Wraith. Generosity Staff! Marah: Phoenix Sword! Kapri: Sakura Bow! Altogether: Generosity Windy Mist Attack! With every amount of attack, Wraith was getting weaker as he regrouped. Cameron Watanabe: (transforms into his Super Samurai Mode) Super Samurai Mode! Applejack: Honesty Axe! Mirage: Passionate Spinner! Merrick Baliton: Lunar Cue, Saber Mode! Cameron Watanabe: Samurai Saber! Altogether: Honesty and Passionate Green Lunar Slash! As they combine their attack, More Koopa Minions were brought down for good. Koopa of the Jungle: Me not afraid of Power Rangers! Lord Dragaunus: You foolish Rangers think you're up against us with your pitiful weapons! Twilight Sparkle: Better believe it, Dragaunus. We're not afraid of you! Shane Clarke: You tell him, Twilight! Cole Evans: You take the lead on this. Twilight Sparkle: You got it! MacBeth: (on communication) Rangers, Try activating your new Puck Mode on your Ultimate Battlizer. Twilight Sparkle: We're on it, MacBeth. Leia: Can they really do that? Magenta Toadette: Go for it, Guys! Canard Thunderbeak: Let's hope those Rangers had what it takes. Wildwing Flashblade: I think we're about to find out. (puts on his Mask as activates it) The Harmony Force Rangers: Ultimate Battlizer Puck Mode, Full Power! Power of all Rangers, Unite! At last, They activated their Ultimate Battlizer Puck Mode for the first time. Check "Grin" Hardwing: An upgrade that resembles a certain power source. Twilight Sparkle: Cole, Shane, You're up! Cole Evans: You got it, Twilight! Animarium Armor! (transform into the Red Savage Warrior) Red Savage Warrior, Power Up! Shane Clarke: (activates his Lightning Morpher) Battlizer Mode! Lord Dragaunus: What? It can't be, That's impossible! Twilight Sparkle: Not as impossible as you think, Dragaunus! Activating Elemental Mask! Just as the Rangers fought off the Saurians, Cole and Shane had to rescue Cadance and Shining Armor. Shane Clarke: Battlizer Flight Mode! (transforms into his Flight Mode) Cole Evans: Cadance, Shining Armor, We're coming! With quick thinking, Cole and Shane break their chains and freed them. Cole Evans: Go, Get to safety! Dean Cadance: Okay, Cole. Shining Armor: Thanks, Guys. (hollers) Go get'em, Twily! With Twilight nodded at her brother, She and the other rangers beat the Saurians as they retreated. Taylor Earhardt: Here, Twilight. (as she and others bestow their weapons) You and the others do the honors of using the Jungle Blaster. Twilight Sparkle: Thanks, Taylor. We won't let you guys down. Jungle Blaster! Merrick Baliton: Lunar Cue, Break Mode! Laser Pole! Lunar Break! The Harmony Force Rangers: Jungle Blaster, Elemental Blast! Cole Evans: Jungle Sword, Savage Slash! Cameron Watanabe: Samurai Saber, Full Slash! Shane Clarke: Thunderstorm Cannon, Final Blast! As they all fired their attack, Koopa of the Jungle was blasted for good. Koopa of the Jungle: That not good! (exploded) Bowser: It's not over yet, Rangers! Just as Mistress 9 casts a spell, Koopa of the Jungle has grown bigger. Koopa of the Jungle: Me as big as King Kong! Twilight Sparkle: Let's summon our Zords! Brick: We'll summon our Dynamos! Hammy the Hammer Bro: Go for it, Rangers! Goombario: Kick some Koopa Butt! The Harmony Force Rangers: Summon Harmony Zords! The Wild Force Rangers: Wild Zords, Descend! Shane Clarke: Summon Ninja Zords! Just as the Ultimus Megazord, Kongazord, Predazord, Isis Megazord and Hurricane Ultrazord were formed, The Elemental Ultrazord was formed and were ready to battle. Amethyst Utonium: (on communication) Rangers, Activate your new Puck Mode on your Ultrazord. Twilight Sparkle: You got it, Amethyst. Puck Mode, Activate! Finally, The Elemental Ultrazord transformed into it's Puck Mode. The Harmony Force Rangers: Elemental Ultrazord Puck Mode, Ready! As they tested their new mode, They were able to weakening Koopa of the Jungle. Twilight Sparkle: After you, Cole! Cole Evans: Thanks, Twilight. Cole and Alyssa: Pachyderm Crusher! Max and Danny: Double Knuckle! Merrick Baliton: Predazord Revolver Phantom! Taylor Earhardt: Isis Stare! The Ninja Rangers: Ninja Ranger Power! The Harmony Force Rangers: Elemental Ultrazord Puck Mode Elemental Puck, Final Attack! At last, Koopa of the Jungle was no more as he exploded. Twilight Sparkle: Harmony Wins, Evil Looses! After the battle won, Dean Cadance and Shining Armor were grateful for their rescue. Shining Armor: Thanks for your help, Wildwing. We were beginning to think our sister wouldn't come and help us. Dean Cadance: But you all saved us, The Rangers couldn't have done it without any of you. Wildwing Flashblade: We're just glad to help, Cadance. Danny Phantom: (as Danny Fenton) It's great to have friends we can always count us. SpongeBob SquarePants: You said it, Danny. Mario and Blue Toad: Alright! Luigi and Yellow Toad: Yes! Starlight Glimmer: Guys, Here comes Cole, Alyssa and Merrick. Alyssa Enrilé: Hi, Guys. Cole Evans: We got great news. Merrick Baliton: The court had granted us the shared custody of Flurry Heart, I'm now her new legal guardian. Cole Evans: And Alyssa and I are her new godparents. Twilight Sparkle: That's great news, Cole. Merrick Baliton: And that way, I'll be able to bring Flurry Heart to visit Princess Shayla. Dean Cadance: That's wonderful, Merrick. Shining Armor and I always needed our break with our little girl anytime soon. Later, Twilight, Wildwing and their friends gave their thanks to each other. Twilight Sparkle: Thanks for your help back there, Wildwing. Wildwing Flashblade: Anytime, Twilight. Nosedive Flashblade: Always happy to help another hero in need, Especially the Power Rangers. Leia: I can see why. Phil Palmfeather: Hey, Ransik. We'll keep in touch in case if you need help from my pals, Right? Ransik: Of course, Phil. We could always use all the help we can get. And so, The heroic alliance grew more powerful then ever before. The End Category:Power Rangers Harmony Force Category:Transcripts Category:Iamnater1225